moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Buratino
Latin Confederation |role = Siege |useguns = Thermobaric rockets |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 320 |armortype = Light |speed = 5 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $1350 |time = 0:49 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Battle Lab |groundattack = 45-9 * 8 (360-72 total) * 130% vs. Basic/Animal * 110% vs. Flak * 100% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 75% vs. Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 50% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 45% vs. Big Defensive Structure * 40% vs. Light and Very Big Defensive Structure * 30% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 25% vs. Medium/Harvester, Drone and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 15% vs. Heavy |cooldown = 160 frames (10.7 in-game seconds) |range = 15, minimum 5, radius 1 |ability = Deploy to switch between precise fire and spread fire mode |notes = * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Cannot be depiloted * Has 8 ammunition * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Knoster }} The Buratino is a long-range rocket artillery used by the Latin Confederation. Official description The TOS-1 Heavy Flamethrower System, known better for its nickname Buratino, was one of the Soviet Union's finest artillery pieces in between the wars. However, when the new Scud Launcher was introduced with its superior range and damage to enemy structures, the Buratino was phased out and retired from active duty. But as the Third Great War progressed, the Latin Confederation, who did not develop an artillery of their own, was in need of vehicles capable of long range destruction in order to directly assault American fortifications. Due to Scud Launchers being in short supply at the time because of high demand, the Buratino is now produced in Turbo, Columbia '' and is a vital asset for the Latins' arsenal.'' The warheads that the Buratino fires contain a combustible liquid which produce a high temperature cloud of flame followed by a crushing shock wave. This makes the TOS-1 a great weapon for destroying enemy structures and killing infantry.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Buratino, the siege vehicle of Latin Confederation, has its own features compared to the Russian Scud Launcher. Although its thermobaric rockets are less effective to structures than the Scud missile, Buratino's default precise mode still has high precision, which can ensure that its firepower will not cause waste in siege tasks. In addition, Buratino's other mode, the spread mode, in which the rocket trajectory is very different from the precise mode, the rockets can cause a wide range of damage in this mode. Therefore, it is an excellent choice to use this mode for self-protection when being chased by a large number of infantry or for attacking enemy infantry groups from afar. However, Buratino also exposed the shortcomings of most Latin Confederation units: its armor is very vulnerable, and even Buratino is only equipped with light armor. This means that the commander of the Latin Confederation needs to have anti-armor units like the Mortar Quad or Catastrophe Tank to work with Buratino. Appearances Act One * Buratino first appears in Heaven and Hell, as an enemy unit of the Russian forces (does not apply on Easy difficulty). * In Happy Birthday, Buratino debuts as a controllable unit. After the Air Force Command Headquarters is destroyed, four Buratinos will be sent as reinforcements to the player. * Buratino becomes first buildable in Death From Above, once the base is handed to the player's control. Act Two * In the Covert Ops mission Gridlock, capturing a Napalm Storage near the PsiCorps base will unlock Buratino to the player for construction from the Allied War Factory, requiring Mercury Network Uplink to be built. Assessment Trivia * The Buratino is clearly based on the TOS-1 "Buratino" thermobaric MLRS used by the Russian Army. See also * Scud Launcher References zh:布拉提诺火箭车 Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation